Error 405
This Pasta is made by Tabuu5. My'' father had been missing for years. I was taken in by child services and then left to fend for myself. The last meal I had with him was pizza.'' I'' was just finished playing Elemental Wars and joined a Pizza Place server. It was all fine, with a fair manager, actually working employees, and everybody was getting rich. Then another guy joined, called Heraldbrine. I was thinking “What kind of person named themselves after a Minecraft rumor?” He didn’t use the avatar editor and wrecked the entire place. The two suppliers, (ArmadaGuard1 and ArmadaGuard2) were driving down in a truck full of supplies when they and the truck vanished. After further investigation, the truck was back at the right area but they were gone. Heraldbrine claimed he did it, though nobody believed him. As he continued to wreck the place, he made everyone die. Then we all respawned in a cramped house. Heraldbrine stole the manager job as the manager can’t go in houses. There was an owner only door blocking the exit, preventing our escape. We tried resetting, but we just respawned in it. We were all on break. However, through the window of the house we saw supply trucks and cars with deliveries in them driving themselves. I guessed the boxes, ingredients and customers were also completing their jobs. At the total down the bottom, Heraldbrine's self running Pizza Place made him 10000 moneyz after one day. Like many others, I left the game. I immediately searched up his username, and saw his profile. I clicked on it, and another screen popped up. It read: 'Error 405. Domain is unsecure.' As soon as I saw that I clicked back straight away. However, I was too late. Something name File Multiplier 405 downloaded itself on to my computer. It then said 'Would you like this application to make changes to your device?' My only option was yes, and I did not want to click that. I turned off the PC with the power button, but nothing changed. This is so bad, I thought. I unplugged the whole PC. Strangely, it didn't turn off. A message popped up. 'Your program File Multiplier 405 has provide enough power to keep the PC running for: '''UNTIL YOU CLICK YES. I cried out in despair. Surely it wouldn't stay there forever? I took a quick picture with my laggy old phone. I played my Xbox instead and played ROBLOX. I didn't message any forums. I didn't want to be known as the crazy Herobrine spin-off guy. I just kept trying to focus on other things. It didn't work. My internet was strangely laggy ￼and I was kicked from every game. That was the moment I had to do it. I opened the box up in my room that my father gave me. It contained a complete shutdown USB. All I had to do was to plug in the USB. I did. Nothing changed for a second. Then the computer turned off. I was thinking 'Yes! I can finally use the damn computer!' Then my thoughts changed. I ran out to get another normal USB. When I came back in, I smelt melting. My father's precious USB which he gave me so many years ago, was burning. It suddenly completely ignited and set the whole computer on fire. I sprinted out of the small room and called the fire brigade. My whole apartment room went down to the flames. Strangely, the event actually made me popular at school. My friend took me under his roof until the insurance paid out. When I got the money (Which was enough for a new apartment and some luxuries) I was surprised to see that even though I told them exactly what had happened (except for the Heraldbrine thing) they had put down the cause of the fire as spontaneous combustion. I got a stern talking to for using a strange USB but that was about it. My girlfriend, Jennifer, was hanging out with me a couple of weeks later. We laughed about the accident for a bit but then she stared in my eyes. "I don't believe in Spontaneous Combustion. Is that really what happened?" She started looking at me with her deep blue eyes. I knew then that I had to tell her. So I did. She didn't laugh at the end like I thought she would. She just said, "Still more believable than Spontaneous Combustion." I showed her an image I had taken with my old phone at the time￼. I hadn't showed it to anyone else. Her eyes widened. Then she told me to forget all about it. A couple of years later, we were on our honeymoon. We were staying in a classy hotel and it was pretty late at night. While we were having a drink on the balcony (neither of us drank alcohol though) , I thought I heard a vibration from my phone. I ran to get it and I had a notification. 'ROBLOX successfully installed.' That was weird. I had been messing around on the app store for a while. I absent-mindedly clicked on it. I logged into my old account, and joined a Pizza Place server. It was completely empty. No manager or anything. Then '''HE '''joined. I got ready to leave, but he posted 'Wait'. I decided to. I couldn't download apps from unknown sources anyway. This was the conversation: What do you want this time? That I went about it the wrong way. went about what? Burning down my house? no. To Tell you that I am your dad. Ha like ￼I am gonna believe that Jennifer now looked more frightened than I had ever seen her before. But I had to keep going. that's the reason I joined ROBLOX. To tell you.... I died. Dad? I went out to get a drink for you. A fool hit me on the way back with a truck. really... y is ur name vanishing. Tears were dripping down my cheeks. Jennifer was looking very concerned. She wrapped around me and sort of fell asleep. I will pass on soon. It is part of life. I needed to tell you what happened. My name is vanishing to symbolise this. So. This is why.￼ I can't even remember your name. It's been so long since your funeral. ￼ my name was Jake. ￼ But you have a better life now. You have money. a wife. ￼ Kids. you're getting mixed up. We don't have kids. I guess these will be our last few words. It's funny isn't it, Hera is a god of death. You mean Hela?￼ Hera was the greek queen of the gods. Dad... no. son bye.￼ He left the game. Jennifer was holding me in her arms as I frantically searched for a user named Heraldbrine. I saw it. I clicked on it instinctively. I got this message: 'Error 405. Player layed to rest. Last status: bye Son' Lots happened after that. Jennifer brought me to his grave to pay our respects. However, she was soon sick and we went to the doctor. She was pregnant. I was coming home from work one day, and there was a note left on the counter. Jennifer had been at the hospital the whole night and still was. The note read: So you met up with the old man? Shame I didn't kill him while I had him. ~~ArmadaGuard3 'Part 1 of a 3 part series named Error 405.''' Category:PoTM Category:Tabuu5 Category:Mystery